


Not Alone

by enemytosleep



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is feeling a bit down. Can Nastu and Happy cheer her up? For the prompt: <i>We make our own family.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Fairy Tail Kinkmeme](http://multikinkmemes.dreamwidth.org/6783.html).

_Not only did we manage to find the missing goblet, which unsurprisingly was an instrument of dark magic after all, but we caught the thief too! It turns out he was part of a guild working from the Worth Woodsea. The king's army arrested the entire group, and the king thanked Fairy Tail himself! Well, in a letter, but still - it was all pretty exciting, Mom. I wish you could have been there to see it._

Lucy's vision blurred, and she set down her pen to scrub at her eyes, trailing her forming tears down the back of her hand. It was silly to cry, but she couldn't help herself. Sometimes she missed her mother so fiercely, like right now, for example. Lucy knew she would have been proud of her daughter for being strong and brave, for going out into the world to make a difference with the power of her magic. Even though her father had tried to make amends with her after the loss of his fortune, his love and support didn't offer the same comfort her mother's had, would never come anywhere close. That thought made her heart ache even more, and she turned from her writing table to bury her face in her hands outright. She was acting foolish, which only made her cry harder.

She knew her mother wouldn't want her to feel this way: about missing her, about her father, about herself. Still, writing these letters only offered a portion of the comfort she needed. Remembering her mother's touch and actually being held were two very different things.

There was a soft click as the lock of her front window sprung open, soon followed by the sliding of polished wood against itself. She looked over and spotted Natsu as he let himself in her apartment with Happy floating in behind him. She quickly turned back to her table and tried to compose herself.

"Hey, Luce," he called out.

"Hey," she said, trying to sound chipper.

"Lucy's been crying," Happy trilled. "I _told_ you not to eat her leftovers! Lucy doesn't make a lot of money, Natsu."

"She makes money fine!" Natsu jumped to her defense. "I'll buy her more food. We can go on more jobs!" It was almost sweet of him.

Lucy half-chuckled and wiped her face with her hands, rubbing her cheeks raw and dry. "It's not that."

"Oh?" Happy asked. "Did someone call you fat? You're not _that_ heavy you know, Lucy."

"What?" she yelped. Where that cat came up with these things, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

When Natsu caught sight of her face, he took on the expression of a kicked puppy. "What's wrong, Lucy?" he asked, his tone unusually soft.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." She offered him a smile.

He sniffed the air. "Are you sure?" His eyes flickered to her lips; was she smiling all weird because she was forcing it? Probably.

She sighed and tried to relax her face, then answered, "Yeah." He looked at her expectantly, and she couldn't help but tell him more. "I just miss my mom is all. She would've liked the king's letter." As if on cue, another tear welled up and threatened to drip down her cheek. She immediately wiped it off.

"That's right: Lucy's mom is gone," Happy said morosely. "I'm sorry, Lucy. Would a present help you feel better? You can have a fish if you want." He was reaching for his carrying sack already, before she could even answer.

"No! No, you can keep it," she said. Happy eyed her for a moment, then turned his sack around, leaving his treasured fish inside. "I'll be fine, honest." This time her smile felt more genuine.

Natsu remained serious, watching her face. It was kind of weirding her out, but it didn't seem right to say so for some reason. She cleared her throat and looked down at the floor, hoping he'd focus on something else - and then he was right there, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her in, her face pressed up against his collar bone as he tucked her head under his chin.

"Lucy, I know we're not your mom, but we _are_ your family. All of us." He squeezed her tightly. She could feel his heart beating, and she would swear it sounded like fire. "Sometimes I miss Igneel so much I can't think of anything else - but then I think of Fairy Tail, and the home it's given me."

"Natsu..."

"So don't ever feel like you're alone, 'kay?"

She sniffled and buried her face into his vest, wrapping her arms around him. "Okay."


End file.
